


"Stand By Me"

by Saint_Valentine (orphan_account)



Series: "Stand You, Stand Me, Stand Us" [1]
Category: Stand By Me - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Unrequited Love, post cannon, teaser fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saint_Valentine
Summary: Everyone gets excited to turn 18, don't they? So why is Gordie's such a disaster? All he can think about is going to see his best friend, Chris Chambers. Is that wrong? The only freedom-really, the only future- Gordie can think of, is one where he's with Chris. Always. Is that so wrong? He plans to find out.
Relationships: Chris Chambers/Gordie LaChance, Chris and Gordie/Female OCs
Series: "Stand You, Stand Me, Stand Us" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779961
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ana Garcia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ana+Garcia).



"Hey, Chambers!" Gordie runs down the street to catch his friend. "Wait up!"  
Chris turns as a smile puckers his lips and light fills his eyes. Looking at Gordie sometimes felt like looking directly into the sun.  
"Chris!" Gordie pants, hands on his knees, when he reaches Chris. His face is light pink from running, and he grabs onto the other boy's shoulder to stabilize himself. "Guess-pant, pant-what?"  
"What?" Chris asks, careful not to knock Gordie over. "Your mom's finnaly fled the coop?"  
"Your ass is pressed." He sneers.  
"You know it." Chris replies. "Come on, Gord, you act like we don't have things to do!"  
"Naw, now you don't get to know." Inside, the brunet is dying to tell his best friend the news, but he fake pouts and walks past him briskly anyway. Almost immediately, after no more then a few steps, really, he feels strong arms come around his shoulders and a fist in his hair, tugging gently.  
"Gordon LaChance." Chambers jokes, pressing him against his chest and holding fast. "If you dont tell me what it is that's got you acting like a teenage girl-"  
"Alright, alright!" Gordie laughs so hard at hearing his full name that it hurts. "Come on, get off me!"  
Chris releases him. "So what's got your panties in a twist?" Gordie slugs him on the shoulder at that one, but continued.  
"Tomorrow's my 18th birthday." He admits.  
"For real?" Chris takes his arm and pulls him quickly off the road, into a little park that scarcely anyone stays long in, practically guarantying privacy. "No shit, Gordie, that's great. What've you got planned?"  
Gordie shrugged. "Avoiding the "forget this bullshit writing thing" talk from my dad and hang out with you." Blushing, he tries to cover up his statement. "And the others."  
If Chris noticed the slip, he doesn't show it. Knocking his friend on the shoulder, he throws him a lopsided smile. "Bet you anything Vern gets you cherry pez for a present."  
"I'm not betting against that." Gordie snorts. "Tommy'll probably stack the deck like a pussy, just so I win."  
"We'll all convince you to smoke more then you want-"  
"And Vern will get me to tell the Pie Eaters story with all the lights out." He finishes, pausing for a second to chuckle at the fond memory. "Sounds perfect, doesn't it? How much longer do you think it'll last?"  
"Perfect doesn't last." Chris shakes his head, dropping to a seat on the rusted bench with Gordie. "And if it does, it ain't natural, you know? But I sure hope God makes an exception for us." He leans back, casually throwing his arm over his buddie, making him blush almost imperceptibly in the sunset. The blonde hooks his elbow around the others shoulder, gripping the front of his shirt gently.

"Yeah." Gordie says. "Me too. But you know-" he twists a bit do half his body is facing Chris, making him look down. "-I don't regret it. None of it." There's no question what they're talking about, those days, the image of that body flashing back through their minds and making the summer air seem a bit colder.  
"Not even the leech on your dick?" The older boy-well, can we really call them that? Boys, I mean? They were men, in all truth.-tries to spin off the topic.  
Gordie bites, happily escaping from those memories. "Naw, it didn't take too much size off." He smirks, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes.  
"Well if that's the case, there'll be nothing left, right?" He grabs for the younger boys stomach, pinching hard and making him yelp.  
"Bite me!" He giggles, shoving him and standing.  
"You wish." He smiles back and jumps to his feet, stalking towards him and making him retreat with a grin.  
"No, I dare you. Try it!" He hesitates to let Chris come within reach, then shoves him back again. "You don't have the set to do it." And with that, he turns and laughs, running to the park's fence as fast as he can.  
"Your ass is grass, LeChance!" He runs after him, reaching out to snag his tee shirt, but never quite stopping him.  
"Chambers and LeChance are neck and neck!" Gordie announces as best he can while running. "But what's this?" He surges ahead with a burst of speed. "LeChance had taken the lead!"  
"Yes, but can he keep it?" He lunges, tackling his friend to the ground. They roll out the fence and over the ravine of the street, into the edge of the woods.  
"Ha, hah...." Gordie and Chris pantand pause, no sounds around them except their labored breaths and the birds. You know, plus the sticks breaking under their bodies, stabbing into Chris's back like tiny knives.  
"And those are gonna be splinters..." He groans, sitting up slightly, only to find himself face to face with the other boy, who was straddling him with both hands on his chest.  
"It'll hurt in the morning." Gordie says slowly. "We should fix it up."  
"Yeah." But they don't move. They sit there, staring at each other for another moment, and Chris almost starts to push up, trying to seal them together, but Gordie scrambled to his feet faster.  
"Come on, don't be a pussy about it." His voice quivered a bit, but he shakes his head to clear it. "I won't be able to see jack shit here, let's go back to my place. I'll get all of that outta ya..." He turns again and pulls him up slowly, watching as he winces.  
"Yeah, ok..." He knew leaving that wood in his back(A/N I did not intend that to be dirty, but oh well... ;) ) will only result in more pain tomorrow, so he follows, accepting Gordie's hand up out of the ditch, wandering the roads back in comfortable silence.  
\--------------------------------------


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post for a while. New relationship, new priorities, right? My gf wants me to keep writing so that's what imma do... Thanks for the support!!!   
> Also, trigger warning. Period typical homophobia...

"Ok, go through it for me again." Gordie's mother blinked twice, trying to bring her eyes into focus.   
"We were wrestling." Gordie said slowly. "And he rolled into the ditch by the park."   
"Gordie's gonna get the splinters out of my back before it starts to heal." Chris supplied. Then, as an afterthought, "Ma'am."   
"Fine, fine..." She turned and wandered to the living room, where Gordie's father was asleep in front of the TV with his glasses half-falling from his face. "Don't stay up too late, no girls, etcetera, etcetera..." The boys dashed by as she trailed off, calling half-hearted thankyous over their shoulders. Gordie hesitated at the top of the stairs, glancing nervously at the snoozing Mr. LeChance. Chris grabbed his hand(to avoid the motion being noticed, he quickly moved up to his wrist.)   
"He's asleep, Gord, come on." He pulled his to the end of the hall and asked him to grab some towels while he checked the lock on the bathroom.  
"You act like you live here." The brunette joked.   
"I practically do." Chris said. "We hang out here after school, on the weekends, before school." He wiggled the doorknob gently. "I spend most nights here, eat dinner with you, breakfast too." Satisfied with his work, he gestured gallantly for his friend to enter the room first. "And your lazy ass sends me back whenever you forget something. I don't have a key to my own house, but I sure as hell have a key here."   
"Smart ass." He sneered. "Shirt off."   
"Yes, sir." He saluted, but the movement hurt and he winced, trying to play it off as a wink. Gordie rolled his eyes. Didn't Chris know he didn't need to play tough around him? Shouldn't he have learned that by now? He grabbed some tweezers and antiseptic, shutting and locking the door before sitting beside the blonde on the bed.   
"If you hold still, this won't hurt too too bad..."   
"It won't hurt at all, dummy." Chris chuckled. "Nothin' hurts."   
\------------------------  
"Ow, what the hell Gordie?!?" He jerked up as a particularly large twig was removed from his back.   
"If you'd held still, it wouldn't be feeling like this!" Gordie said deffensively while trying to decide which piece to remove next.   
"You could have warned me!"   
"If I'd warned you, you wouldn't have told me it hurt! I want to know if I'm hurting you..."   
"Oh." They were silent for a second, processing the tension that had been growing between them for a few years now. How should Chris respond? What he wanted to say was "Thank you for caring about me." What he said, in the hopes that he would get the message, was "Shut up, fag. Get it over with."   
Gordie did not get the messege. He yanked a deep splinter from his lower back with no warning and no apologie. Chris screamed so loud Mr. LeChance woke up downstairs and shouted for "You homos" to "shut the fuck up". They did not, and Chris continued to reincarnate a banchee with each fleck pulled mercifully.   
"What-" ow "did" ow "I" owowowow "say?!? Ow, fuck Gordie!"   
\---------------------------  
Chris glared at the wall, ignoring the faint sting of alcohol on his back.   
"Didn't I say I was sorry?" Gordie asked, taping the pale bandages tightly on his paler back.   
"No, not really." He sneered.   
"Well, I am." No answer. "Sorry, that is." Still nothing. "Chris. Look at me."   
He did, rolling onto his side so he could stare angrily into the hazel eyes opposite his.   
"I'm sorry I was so rough." He whispers, blushing. "You just pissed me off, is all."   
"Then tell me I'm pissing you off. Don't rip me to pieces." His voice cuts through the room like a knife through very, very cold butter. He hesitated. "But... I'm sorry too." He sighed. "I shouldn't have called you a fag. You're not." He picked at his cuticle nervously. "R-right?"   
"Whatever." Gordie shrugged. "I'd rather you sleep on the floor tonight, ok?"   
"I can stay?"   
"You practically live here, remember?" He gave a dry smile. "Imma get you some bedding. I'll... Yeah." He walks from the room glancing over his shoulder, closing the door with a soft click. Chris stands carefully and feels a twinge of pain.   
"Advil..." He mutters, pulling open the bedside drawer. Inside is Gordie's older-brother's hat, a photo of him and his brother, a couple of comic books, a notebook filled with his stories, and a photo of Chris and him sitting on the beech, facing each other, feeding each-other popcorn. Also, a bottle of Advil. But more importantly the picture.   
"Teddy took it." Gordie is behind him. "He hid in the trees and took that picture, then sold it to me."   
"What did you pay?" He asked.   
"I lost every poker game we played for two months."   
"That's a lot of pennies." He whistled, still staring at the paper in his hand. The photo was great quality, and you could see the sunset reflected in their eyes, the sand on Chris' cheek, the popcorn between Gordie's teeth. "Why'd you bother?"  
"It would wreck your rep if a picture like that got show around." And I wanted it, he thinks. It's the only picture of you I've got. He reaches over and grabs it from his hands, slipping it into his shirt pocket. "Why were you looking through my drawer anyway, creep."   
"Advil..." He stares at Gordie as he sets up his bed, fluffing the pillow before dropping it.   
"Whatever." He says and reaches around him again to switch off the light.   
They lay down for bed with no conversation, staring at the ceiling and not really sleeping at all. Both of them are thinking the same thing:  
What if he doesn't feel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and everything are welcome!!!! I'm not sure if they had Advil back then, but whatever.


	3. Not a Chapter Just An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls read...

I accidentally deleted this weeks chapter, so I won't post until maybe Friday. Feel free to hate me!!!! In all fairness, I haven't been able to talk to my gf or any of my friends much more than I've been able to post, so don't feel like you're getting less attention. ;) I love ya'all equally... And I'm not from the south, I just say ya'all.

-edit the next day- Hey, I'm thinking about writing a fic from a more popular fandom just to see how many hits I can get lol. Any suggestions? I was thinking maybe something BNHA or Otayurri or Victurri or Klance or idk... Comment requests, I'll make a book of one shots?


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry... To make it up to you, shot gets real in this one, I promis. REEEE.y real.

"Hey. Hey, Gordo. Wake up!" Chris shakes his shoulder gently.   
"Hngh... Wha? Chris? What time is it?" He struggles to sitting, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.   
"Ok, don't kill me." He says slowly, offering him his overnight bag. "It's 7:30."   
"Come on, man!" Gordie groans. "You couldn't let me sleep in on my birthday?"   
"You can sleep at the treehouse!" The blonde grabs his hand and pulls him up. "I wanted to get you out of here before your parents woke up. You know, so you can avoid the annual lecture."   
"Thanks, I guess." He yawned loudly and received a shush and a tight arm around his waist.   
"Hurry, your dad'll be out of the shower any minute." Him and the brunette stumble down the stairs, muffling giggles, and slip out the kitchen door, taking off across the backyard.   
"I'm freeeeeee." Gordie shouts to no one in particular, standing on the hill with the treehouse behind him, the early-morning sun on his face, and Chris next to him, with an arm around his shoulders. "I'm 18! Whoop whoop!"   
Chris laughs. "I didn't see you take a drink yet, Gordie, how'd you get stupid?"   
"I'm drunk on excitement and high on-on-uh, possibility! Yeah, that's the word!" He spins around and goes to the treehouse. Scaling the leader, he slams open the door to find Teddy sleeping in a beanbag.   
"Shhhh, I'm sleepin here." He snorts, pressing a pillow over his head.   
"Sorry Rosevelt." Chris offers, shoving the back of Gordie's head. "He's just excited."   
"We'll be excited and drunk quietly, will ya? I barely got 2 hours last night... "   
"Yes sir..." Gordie opens the crate against the back wall and takes out a bottle of wine. "Want some?" He asks his friends.   
"It's 8 in the morning." Teddy hisses, rolling over to face the window.   
"Is that a no?"   
"Like hell it is." Chris flicks open his knife, poking the cork right in the middle and yanking it out with a soft psssss. "To Gordon LeChance. May he live to see 19." He takes a dramatic swig from the bottle and climbs up to the roof, the birthday boy hot on his heels.   
"And to Christopher Chambers. May he live to die somewhere other then Castle Rock." Gordie took his own drink and grimaced at the sour taste. "Ah, and may we both be able to afford better booze than this someday."   
"I'll drink to that." He laugh and trades him a pack of cigarettes for the bottle. 

\-------------

They smoke and sip-I say sip, but really, they were chugging that bitch- for an hour longer until the bottle is empty.   
"We seem-" Gordie gurgles. "To have run out. Of terrible wine."   
"How observant Professer. LeChance." Chris giggles like a little girl. "Any other wise thoughts to share?"   
"Well, it may not be so wise to say this, but I'm gay as fuck." He takes a tired drag on his cigarette and passes it to Chris.   
"Oh, really?" The blonde smiles and puffs. "What'd ya know? We got that in common!" He coughs his way though a laugh and passes the light back.   
"It's your fault." Gordie acuses.   
Chris points at his own chest. "Me?"  
"Yes you... I've had a big crush on you since we were 11 and I just can't make it go away!" He grabs at the air fitfully, like he's trying to catch the gay and squash it out.   
"Well I guess it is my fault, huh?" Chris scoots closer to him, putting a hand on the roof behind him. "You know we should really build a deck up here." He muses. "You and I sit up here often enough, we should just-" he gestures vaguely at the surrounding tree. "Build a-a thing, you know? We-we could-"  
"Chris."   
"Yeah?"   
"For once in your goddamn life, shut the hell up and enjoy the moment."  
"Make me." He was kidding. It was not funny. Gordie presses his mouth over Chris', taking in his scent, like cigarettes and vinagar and motor oil, and the familiar warmth of his body against him. He slowly starts to move their lips together, not quite sure what he's doing. Why does this feel different from kissing girls? Maybe because he's a boy, dumbass. Or maybe he's just Chris, and you should stop being a dumbass and kiss him until his lips are chapped.   
He takes my advice, fortunately, biting his lower lip and pulling it gently, slipping his toung inside. He roams all through ought his mouth, tasting every inch of his, nearly choking him. He finaly pulls back for a deep breat and feels the other boys hand slip under his shirt, cold against his skin as it brushes over his chest, tugging gently on one of his nipples.Gordie lets out a little gasp.   
"Is this ok?" Gordie nods. "You seem to like that." Gordie nods. "You wanna try..."  
Gordie nods. Like, a lot. Repeatedly. "Well ok then." Chris grabs the hem of his pants, jerking them off and clashing another kiss onto him simultainiusly. Their teeth clink painfully against each other, but neither seem to care much as Gordie is stripped naked from the waist down. Chris kisses on his chin now, making Gordie breath faster, eyes closed, head back. He leads kisses down his body, leaving two marks under his chin, one on his collarbone, and more scattered across his hips. He kisses his base gently, making his hair stand on end.   
"Ok?" He asks, because #consentiskey motherfucker.   
"More than ok. Good, great, fantastic even." He moans as his partner drags his toung down his length, taking the tip into his mouth. He bobs his head gently, unsure of what to do, having never done this before.   
Wait. That's a lie. He has 100% done this before.   
He takes more of Gordie's cock into his mouth, sucking gently and feeling it harden as he cups it with his tounge. He hums gently and Gordie arches his back, his tip scrapping the back of Chris' throat. Like a good prostitute, he doesn't even gag, just takes it. He also takes Gordie's balls into his hands, playing with them gently as he continues to hum and suck and lick and... Gordie moans loudly, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth.   
"Chr-Chris." His voice is lower than it has ever been. "I'm close."   
Chris doesn't pull back. Instead, he looks at him, gazing up at him with pleasure and happiness, and that brings Gordie over the edge. He cums into Chris' mouth, watching him swallow every bit.   
"Didn't expect you to taste good." He says. "Want to return the favor?"   
"I want you to fuck me in the ass." He stares at him seriously, as seriously as you can when you're blackout drunk and you've just cum and watched your lover swallow it.   
"Will do." He says, trying to figure out if he like Drunk Gordie better or Sober Gordie. He removes his own pants and lets Drunk Gordie remove his underwear, palming his growing erection.   
"Keep that up and we'll never get anything done." He jokes breathlessly.   
"Kiss me first." He follows orders, placing a short but passionate kiss on his lips. "Ok, not fuck me senseless."   
"Yes sir." He says. He flips him onto his stomach, a rough action that seems to make his cock twitch for no particular reason. Ok, filing that knowledge away for later... He holds his hand out to him. "Suck." He says, and he does, coating three of Chris' fingers with his saliva, then biting the tip of a fourth one, pulling it between his lips and licking it. "Four fingers?" He asks in surprise.   
"I can handle it." He insists. "Let's do it. Take your time."  
Slowly, carefully, Chris presses one finger into his opening, pressing around until he finds the spot that makes Gordie scream his name. Then he adds a second finger, scissoring gently, then not so gently. He adds a third finger as Gordie's moans get louder, uncontrollable despite his best efforts. His fourth finger almost finishes Gordie again, but as soon as he says the words "I'm close" Chris pulls out. The brunette complains and whines, sore and cold and empty until he feels the tip of Chris' very hard cock against his stretched-out-rubber-band asshole.   
"I'm going to count down from three." Chris offers. "1-"  
"3." Gordie rocks his hips back and crying out, half with pain, half with pleasure as he is completely filled by his cock.   
"I have some length left, do you want me to-"  
"Yes please." He nods rapidly, his voice raspy and thick.   
"I'm not sure-"  
"This is about you cumming too." Gordie insists. "Just do it." Immediately he feels himself pressed to his max, and he moans loud enough that the people who live in the lot at the bottom of the hill might hear him.   
"You can move." He says after a minute of adjusting, and Chris pulls almost all the way out.   
"What're you-"  
He snaps his hips back in, purposefully abusing his prostate.   
"Aaaaaaaah!" He crumpled forewarn, cum,I got all over his chest and the roof as the action is repeated. "Chrissss." His eyes cloud over slightly from overStimulation, but Chris continues to pound into him until he cums as well, filling him with warm white liquid that spills over his edges, dripping down the backs of his thighs as he pulls out.   
"That..." Chris slowly collapses on his stomach next to Gordie, throwing an arm loosely around his waist.   
"Yeah." He sighs. "That was-"  
"Pornographic." Teddy supplies from his seat on a nearby branch. "Insane. Torturous. Arousing. The kind of thing that makes a STREIGHT man such as myself want to have a threeway with 2 homos like you."   
"You were watching?" Chris asks incredulously.   
"Every. Single. Minute." He smile and takes a drag on his cigarette. "Honestly, it's about fuckin time. Me and Vern had a bet that Chris would confess on his birthday or before. I guess I owe Vern those pictures I took of Eyeball and Denny... Damn, I really liked those."  
"What pictures?"  
"You know, the ones of them fucking like animals! Kinda like you two actually..."   
"Hey guys!" Vern leaned out the window to look up at them. "Are they naked?"   
"Yes." The three chorused in exhaustion.   
"You owe me those pictures, Rosevelt!"   
"Take me! They mean nothin to me..."   
And so, the boys came out as FATHER FUCKING GAY while drunk, fucked like madmen, and I, the pervert with the camera, will continue to write about it until they die. Or kill me. Whichever comes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik it's bad, but at least it's sexy ish...


	5. NOT AN UPDATE

So, I'm so sorry I haven't posted yet, but it's comming I promis and its gonna be super long to make up for the lack of chapters. I love all 4 of you who left kudos!!! Thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critascim welcome!!


End file.
